Aniversario
by Only-Seddie
Summary: Sam atraviesa una gran crisis, al no saber que regalarle a su novio, Freddie, para el aniversario de un año ¿Carly se enterará de que salen? ¿Se enojará?


_****__iCarly no me pertenece, todo es de Dan Schneider (Feliz cumpleaños) y sus creadores._

**Aniversario:**

-¿Qué puede ser, que puede ser?- se preguntaba Sam, estaba muy preocupada, no sabia que regalarle a Freddie, es decir, ella no hacía regalos muy importantes ni nada de eso, pero esta vez, cumplían un año de aniversario de novios, tenia que darle algo impresionante.

-Genial- dijo Sam sentándose en su cama, con desgano y sarcasmo, estaba sola en su casa. A Carly no le podía preguntar, ya que ella no sabía del romance, y seguramente Carly tendría ideas geniales, pero, por esta vez, Sam prefería hacerlo 100% al estilo "Sam Puckett", el regalo que le dé a Freddie.

Como Sam estaba conciente de que a muchas chicas les pasaba lo mismo, decidió buscar en Internet, ¿Qué regalarle a tu novio de 16 años? pero todos decían lo mismo, un CD, un perfume, un videojuego, pero no, no y no, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que este regalo tenia que ser 100% estilo Puckett, lanzo un suspiro seguido por un quejido, cerro la pagina de Internet, y se lanzo de nuevo en su cama, tenia que ser algo de ella, de su mente, algo que terminara y empezara en su mente.

El timbre la desconcentró, ¿Quién rayos es? ¿A la noche? Maldita sea, con pereza fue a abrir la puerta.

Miré y ví la imagen de Freddie, muy abrigado, porque hacia demasiado frío, con dos pizzas en una caja, una gaseosa en la otra mano, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo también sonreí.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Le pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa. –Yo no pedí una pizza- le dije mientras el entraba y dejaba las cosas en una mesa, y yo cerraba la puerta y lo seguía, en mi interior tenia ganas de devorar esas pizzas.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que no ordenaste pizza- dijo riendo y acercándose a mi. –Pero pongo mis manos al fuego de que si pedías a gritos por un Freddie- y me levantó en sus brazos, cuando me bajó, la acaricie el rostro y estaba congelado, lo que me dio frío, porque yo solo llevaba unos boxer de hombre, y una remera suelta, ya que mama había instalado una estufa en casa, y no hacia frío.

-¡Que fría tienes la cara Benson!- dijo Sam abrazándose a ella misma.

-Si, esta congelado afuera, aquí esta hermoso- dijo Freddie sacándose su chaqueta.

-Oh no- pensó Sam. – ¿Y si le da mas calor? ¿Y queda en boxers como yo? Perdería el control de mi cuerpo. Y eso no se vería bien en mí.

-Sam, ya que hace tanto frío afuera, ¿me darías tu calor en un beso?- dijo Freddie, acercándose.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- dijo Sam hasta que quedo contra la pared y Freddie la acorralo con lo brazos, él estuvo apunto de besarla, pero ella se escabullo y se salio de los brazos de Freddie, únicamente para irritarlo, ella se fue corriendo a esconderse, pero Freddie la agarro de la cintura antes de que se metiera en el closet, para esconderse.

Vencida, Sam tomo su camisa y su cuello, y lo besó fuerte para "transmitirle todo el calor".

Cayeron en la cama de Sam, ella arriba de el, se besaron un largo rato, con mucha pasión, hasta que Sam dijo nerviosa -¿Vamos a comer las pizzas? Ya no podía con esto, si no lo detenía ahora, no era nunca. Todo era culpa de su virginidad.

-Si, seguro mi amor- le dijo Freddie, sonriéndole. Ella se paró un poco, para salir de arriba de él, pero él le dijo algo que hizo que detuviera bruscamente.

-¡Espera!- le dijo, Sam lo miró a los ojos, y él inmediatamente le tomó el cuello y la besó muy fuertemente unos segundos, luego la soltó, a Sam que estaba un poco en shock.

-¿Qué significaba eso? No, seguro que nada, estoy un poco paranoica- pensó Sam en su cabeza.

Después ambos se sonrieron, y Sam salió de arriba de él, y él se bajo de la cama, caminaron hacia la cocina abrazados, pero sonrojados.

-Por cierto, que bonitos te quedan los boxer Sam- le dijo Freddie a Sam y ella sonrió con picardía -Me suenan conocidos pero no se de donde- dijo Freddie con sarcasmo y una mano en su barbilla.

-Lo siento… los saqué de tu cajón, es que son tan lindos, y no pude…- decía Sam.

-No importa- le dijo Freddie interrumpiéndola y sonriéndole, Sam sonrió aliviada y él le dio un beso en su cabeza.

Después de devorar las pizzas, se sentaron en el sofá a ver televisión. Estaban tiernamente agarrados de las manos, y Sam tenía las piernas arriba del sofá. Freddie miraba, enamorado, sus manos entrelazadas, era como que encajaban perfectamente, luego miró a Sam quien le sonrió, ambos amaban que con una mirada se podían decir todo aquello que no podían hablar. Sam le dió un beso suave en los labios y luego se separó de él, abrió los ojos y le dió risa que Freddie estuviera aún con los ojos cerrados, como si todavía estuviera disfrutando el beso. Cuando el salió del hechizo, Sam le dijo:

-Ya vamos a cumplir un año Benson, ¿Qué me vas a dar?- lo dijo sonriendo.

-No te lo voy a decir Sammy- Dijo Freddie pero en realidad no tenía idea de que le iba a dar, ya se las iba a ingeniar con algo- ¿Y tú a mí?

-Pues yo…- Sam parecía pensarlo- te daré mi virginidad- dijo Sam aguantando carcajadas, y haciendo un movimiento sensual con su mano, pasándola por su cuerpo.

Ambos rieron mucho por un rato, la verdad es que fue gracioso, porque sabían que ninguno estaba preparado aún.

Cuando Freddie se fue a su casa, Sam se tiro en su cama y olio el perfume que Freddie había dejado en su cama, y otra vez se partía la cabeza para ver que regalarle, pensó en una carta, pero no podía regalarle solo una carta para el aniversario de un año, ya que todos los meses le regalaba solo cartas para los aniversarios, y esta vez tenia que ser mejor.

Sam's POV:

En un momento se me ocurrió una idea fugaz, y me levanté de un salto de la cama, aplaudiéndome a mi misma; el plan consistía en conseguir de alguna manera todas las cartas que le había dado a Freddie en los demás once aniversarios, y ponerlas todas en un libro, decorarlo muchísimo ponerle brillos, colores, fotos de nosotros dos y todas esas ñoñadas y luego hacerle otra carta de este mes y listo. Genial. Ahora debía conseguir mis cartas que estaban en la casa de Freddie. Decidí no esperar y fui a lo de Freddie supuse que el ya estaría durmiendo, llegué y entre por la ventana, estaba muy acostumbrada porque siempre iba. Muy silenciosamente me deslicé hacia su escritorio para ver si había rastro de mis cartas, busqué entre papeles, cajones, alumbrando todo con mi celular, pero no logré encontrarlas, de repente ví un… articulo femenino y recordé que era el joyero de Freddie, lo abrí y ahí estaban todas mis cartas acomodadas muy ñoñamente, las saque con facilidad, y para mi mala suerte alguien prendió la luz, me di vuelta y era Freddie, que vio que tenia las cartas. Maldición.

Fin Sam's POV.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sam? Me mataste del susto, que haces con esas cartas, son las que me diste cada aniversario, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Y vas a llevarte esas cartas, para que yo no tenga pruebas de que alguna vez fuiste buena conmigo?- dijo Freddie preocupado.

-No, zopenco- dijo Sam acercándose a él, lo tomo por la muñeca, la apretó, y lo durmió con uno de sus trucos, eran como las 12 de la noche, en 7 horas despertaría, y no recordaría nada, lo levantó, con mucha fuerza, lo puso sobre la cama y lo tapó.

-Lo siento mucho Freddie pero era necesario- le dijo Sam, le acarició el cabello y le besó los labios- Adiós. Te amo.

Cerró el joyero y salió por la ventana. Misión 1: cumplida.

* * *

><p>Al otro día en la escuela:<p>

Freddie iba caminando a su clase y llega Sam y lo detiene

-Hola- le dijo Sam, tenia que saber si recordaba algo de lo de ayer

-Hola Sam- dijo Freddie

-Que pasa estas enojado por… ¿Algo?- dijo Sam tratando de saber si se acordaba.

-No, es que nadie sabe lo nuestro y si hablamos mucho o somos tiernos, todos se enterarían- dijo Freddie mirando sus ojos azules

-Cierto… ¿y Carly?

-En clase, deberíamos ir- le dijo Freddie a Sam ya que no había nadie en los pasillos.

-Si, pero te quiero decir algo antes- dijo Sam con un tono ¿Extraño?

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Ven… y Sam lo tomo del brazo y lo haló hasta un cuarto, cuando entraron, el cerro la puerta y ella lo acorraló

-Solo quería decirte que mis labios te extrañan, Freddie- dijo Sam con una sonrisa picara.

Obviamente Freddie no resistió a una oportunidad así, y abrazo su cintura con ternura pero rapidez, y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. El también la extrañaba a esa boca, era una lujuria besar esos labios, y que ella acariciara su cabello y apretara su cuello para acercarlo lo mas posible, eso era perfecto.

Sam's POV:

Misión 2: cumplida. Ya le saqué las cartas a Freddie, y ahora el no se acuerda nada, lo de mis labios era cierto, siempre es así, cuando no lo veo por una hora, mis labios ya lo extrañan. Bueno cumplí mi misión y me gané unos besos de mi nerd más hermoso.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba en su casa haciendo el "libro", había conseguido muy lindas fotos de ellos dos, también había ido a comprar, brillantinas, cartulinas de colores, pegamento, se estaba esforzando realmente con esto, y eso la ponía contenta porque la idea fue de ella.<p>

También le había comprado y preparado a Freddie otros regalos, pero el libro era lo mas importante.

Llegó el momento de hacerle la carta del mes 12 puso todo su lado creativo a pensar y empezó a escribir.

Cuando la termino de escribir, Sam lloraba de emoción y sonreía mucho de verdad estaba muy enamorada de Freddie.

Faltaban dos días para el aniversario, Sam fue a visitar a Freddie a la casa, y fueron a la salida de emergencia, hablaron de muchísimas cosas desde que se conocieron, se besaron varias veces, y a Sam le agarro frío, y Freddie le dio su chaqueta, típico como en las películas, después de un rato Sam fue a lo de Cary.

Sam abrió la puerta, estaba triste, ya no lo quería ocultar más.

-¡Hola Sam! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Carly alegre.

-Mal, debo decirte algo y sé que te vas a enojar y es probable que no me perdones, por la promesa de "entre amigos no hay secretos" verás esto me tiene sin cuidado, y ya no aguanto mantener el secre…- Sam paró porque Carly la interrumpió.

-Antes de que me lo digas, Sam me podrías responder ¿Porque rayos llevas la chaqueta de Freddie y hueles como el?

-Oh… Emm… es que yo tenía frío y Freddie me la presto… - dijo Sam en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo- dijo Carly confundida.

-Que me la presto Freddie porque tenia frío ¿Ok? Si le importo mucho a él, y si me preguntas porque huelo a él es porque estuve cerca, muy cerca de él, y si acaso se te ocurre preguntarme porque mi labial esta corrido, bueno es porque Freddie me besó, una y otra vez, si Carly, salimos hace un mucho y mañana cumplimos un año, si no nos quieres perdonar yo no me enojo, a mi tampoco me gustaría que me oculten esto…

En los ojos de Carly había mucha felicidad, porque de enserio, enserio estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero no le gusto que se lo hayan ocultado por tanto tiempo, igualmente ella también tenia un secreto que no se lo había contado a nadie, así que no podía quejarse.

-Sam… enserio estoy muy feliz por ustedes y no estoy enojada, porque yo también escondí un secreto, dos secretos en realidad. Lo siento.- dijo Carly

-Estamos a mano entonces, ahora cuéntamelo- dijo Sam riendo

-Ok, pero es muy fuerte, hace un mes, fui a una fiesta, y me emborrache hasta los pies, y bueno la historia de siempre, perdiendo el control, perdí mi virginidad con un desconocido- confeso Carly llorando –Estoy muy arrepentida enserio no fue mi intención- Sam la abrazo fuerte.

-Tranquila- la calmo Sam, que estaba muy sorprendida con esto, nunca se lo imaginaria de Carly.

-Y hay otro, estoy… enamorada de Gibby…- En ese momento entra Gibby a la casa de Carly y va a abrazar a Carly al parecer había escuchado todo.

-Dime quien fue ese tipo que te emborracho, lo matare- dijo Gibby, quien beso a Carly correspondiéndola.

-Sam se fue diciendo –Los dejo solos- y se marcho a contarle todo a Freddie.

Al otro día, Sam estaba en lo de Carly, ella la había obligado a vestirse súper bien y ponerse mucho maquillaje. Carly cumplió lo que se propuso y alistó a Sam para que "se vea súper genial".

Freddie debía ir a la casa de Sam, allí era la cita. Cuando Carly termino con Sam ella se fue a su casa, le gustaba la ropa era una pollera de Jean, una remera con volados negra y unas sandalias abierta negras, pero el maquillaje era horrible, muy exagerado, Sam fue al baño y se saco ese labial rojo, y esa sombra azul en los ojos, se puso un brillo en los labios y una sombra muy clara, y así quedo mas convencida.

Tocaron el timbre, Sam salto de felicidad y nerviosismo y le fue a abrir la puerta a Freddie, que se veía muy bien, lo beso, y lo hizo pasar.

Feliz aniversario Freddie- dijo ella con una sonrisa, estaban muy nerviosos.

Feliz aniversario Sam- dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam, entrelazando sus dedos en su pelo rubio.

Se miraron a los ojos, 8 segundos.

-Te amo- dijo Freddie- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ella le sonrío de una manera especial y lo beso en la frente, luego en la nariz y luego en la boca. -Yo también Freddie.

-Quiero que veas mis regalos- le dijo Sam a Freddie.

-Ok linda.

Sam le dio el libro a Freddie, era simplemente hermoso, se emocionó, porque Sam le había dedicado tanto tiempo a el. Ella le explico como había conseguido las cartas, y el solo pudo reírse.

-Gracias Sam- y la beso en el costado de la cabeza.

-Pero eso no es todo, ten- le dijo Sam

Freddie vio una hermosa remera, y los boxers que ella le había quitado y solo río.

-Gracias de enserio mi amor, no hacia falta…

-Hay no seas modesto Benson, toma, aquí hay otro regalo.

Era un anillo de hombre muy bonito –Gracias Sam, muchas gracias- le dijo Freddie abrazándola fuerte.

-Ahora yo- dijo Freddie

-No, aun falta otra cosa- Sam le da a Freddie una carta. La cual Freddie empieza a leer:

Freddito:

¡Hola! Soy "Sammy", "Sam", "Samantha", "Princesa Puckett", como a ti más te guste, bueno primero que nada (como te digo en todas las cartas) no esperes que sea una carta WOW porque no tengo talento para ser tan creativa. Feliz aniversario mi amor, REALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS por soportarme todo este año, gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien, porque mi vida sin ti era como un pozo, y ahora es como que cada vez que te beso, puedo tocar el cielo con las manos, porque tu simplemente me elevas hasta ahí. Gracias por dejarme ser una de las mujeres más importantes de tu vida, y aunque cometa errores, muy feos, bueno tú ya me conoces, todas las veces que golpeo a alguien, que me llama el director Franklin, mis detenciones y castigos, me hace muy bien saber que estas ahí para mí. Te amo Freddie, y ya no creo poder ocultarlo mas me hace muy mal esto debemos arreglarlo. Espero que te guste mi regalito que fue hecho con sudor y amor, te amo mi amor, y NUNCA me voy a arrepentir de haberte dado mi primer beso. Te amo. Eres mi alma, mi cielo y mi corazón. Sam.

Freddie estaba llorando de emoción, realmente amaba a Sam, ella agarro el cuaderno y luego la carta y la pego en la última página para que así quedara completo.

-Gracias Sam, eres impresionante- Ahora es mi turno- dijo Freddie, secándose algunas lágrimas.

-Al fin- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Ok, ten linda- dijo Freddie sonriéndole, dándole un paquete grande.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Gracias Freddie!- dijo Sam, saltando arriba de Freddie estaba súper emocionada, Freddie le había dado todas las temporadas enteras de "La vaquita" y un DVD con material extra, escenas nunca vistas y adelantos de las otras temporadas.

-Ahora esto- dijo Freddie levantándose, para agarrar una bolsa, cuando Sam lo vio, se puso súper contenta, Freddie le había dado un jamón.

-De enserio Freddie, no hubiera podido ser mejor- le dijo ella regalándole su sonrisa.

-Mira…- Le dijo Freddie dándole una pulsera de cadena de oro con algunas formitas de lunas. Era realmente adorable.

-Oh, gracias Freddie es muy preciosa- dijo Sam.

-No tan perfecta como tu- le dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos, mientras el ponía la pulsera. Ella lo tomo del cuello y lo beso unos instantes, metiéndose en ese mundo mágico como cada vez que se besaban. Cuando se separaron, Freddie alcanzo el último regalo. Se lo dio a Sam.

Era una foto de ellos dos jugando una pulseada (Freddie sufriendo, Sam ganando y sonriendo), en un portarretratos muy lindo y una carta, que Sam leyó:

Sam:

Hola mi amor, feliz aniversario, ya pasaron 12 meses, 365 días, y 8760 horas juntos. Cada vez que me despierto, no entiendo como es que esto paso, ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo pasamos del odio repugnante, al amor? ¿Cuándo lo mas difícil de conseguir se volvió lo mas adictivo para mi? La frase "Te amo" no se compara a la infinidad de sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, es demasiado corta. Gracias por enseñarme a amar, saber lo que es el amor, y saber lo que es ser amado. Porque ya sabes que con solo ver tu carita de ángel, caigo rendido a tus pies, porque ya sabes que nunca puedo estar lejos de ti y que ningún tiempo va a ser suficiente para estar contigo, porque cada mínimo susurro que sale de tu boca me estremece, cada una de estas cosas hacen que me enamore de ti una vez mas, y otra y otra vez. Sam no me importa nuestro pasado, no me importa que pase en futuro, solo se que quiero disfrutar cada milésima de segundo que estoy contigo. Gracias por darle sentido a mi vida, porque sin ti es porquería pura. Te amo y más de lo que tu mente podría imaginar. Freddie.

Freddie saco unas lágrimas de las mejillas de Sam.

-Sam, por favor no me gusta verte llorar- dijo Freddie, daría lo que fuera por no verla llorar.

Sam lo miró a los ojos.

-Estas lagrimas son de felicidad Benson, creo que nadie las había provocado en mi- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Me alegra ser el primero- dijo Freddie acercando mucho a Sam, casi rozando su nariz.

-Y el último- dijo Sam sonriendo, y acariciando a Freddie con la mano y rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Se quedaron un rato así, solo mirándose, perdiéndose, olvidándose de absolutamente todo, porque esa felicidad inmensa de que te correspondan, no es comparable a nada.

Después de un beso demasiado tierno se separaron y fueron al sofá.

-Que lindo día- dijo Freddie sonriendo. Estaba mirando a Sam de frente.

-Si, me dijo Carly que hoy iba a comprar un regalo para nosotros, me tendrías que haber visto, Carly me hizo un maquillaje horrible, muy exagerado creo que estaba muy emocionada por esto- dijo Sam.

-Pero si estas hermosa así Sam- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-Oh, si porque apenas llegue me lo saque, enserio tendrías que haberme visto parecía una bruja, y además no sabia con que rayos sacarme el maquillaje, porque ya sabes yo no uso mucho esas cosas, y tuve que usar jabón lo que no fue buena idea porque me ardían los ojos.- dijo Sam disgustada.

Freddie rió, mirándola.

-Hey Freddo no te rías de mi realmente fue bochornoso, tu porque eres hombre pero…- no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente Freddie la agarro de la cintura y la besó, no le importaba si ella se enojaba, quería sorprenderla. Sam sabia perfectamente que los mejores besos eran los robados, los inesperados, y estaba disfrutando a pleno este porque no se lo esperaba; ella acarició su cabello y luego fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello para acercarlo más a ella, mientras él jugaba con sus rizos, él la derribó y se recostó sobre ella, y allí estuvieron en esa batalla, de quien amaba más, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, entregando todo.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Es un "final abierto" JAJAJA ustedes deciden que pasó, y me lo dicen :) es que no podía escribir mas que eso :S Les comunico que me voy por una semana :S y voy a estar sin internet, y no voy a poder ver el episodio de "iMeet first lady" :'(<strong>

**Vieron que van a estrenar en latinoamerica todos los capitulos seddie :D Genial! espero estar cuando los den!**

**Respecto a este fic no me gusto la parte que Carly confiesa el secreto, me pareció... extraño, bueno quiero saber si les gusto, asi que por favor dejen un review, y salven mi dia, porque les juro que no me quiero ir de vacaciones (tengo mis razones) Gracias por su tiempo. BYE**


End file.
